


Tomorrow

by un_magical



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Poetry, Sad, wrote this in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_magical/pseuds/un_magical
Summary: A little poem that was inspired by that one scene where L was standing in the rain talking about bells.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, but since I no longer use that site I'm moving my works over here. Enjoy.

In the rain I stand alone

I listen as the bells toll

The raindrops fall on my head

Inside I feel as if I'm dead

Tomorrow I'll be gone

My time on this earth will be done

Please try to remember me

At least then I can rest in peace

This is the game I couldn't win

Maybe in a next life, I could try again

I'm sorry to all those I let down

But it's time for me to go now

Tomorrow I'll be gone

My time on this earth will be done

Please try to remember me

At least then I can rest in peace

My sugar rush has disappeared

Things are turning out the way I feared

The world will never be the same

Now that I have lost the game

Tomorrow I'll be gone

My time on this earth will be done

Please try to remember me

At least then I can rest in peace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I haven't watched Death Note in years, and I really can't remember the fine points of this scene. I still like the poem for the most part, though.


End file.
